


Unorthodox

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexual Pyrrha Nikos, Bisexual Weiss Schnee, F/F, Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Volume 2 (RWBY), i just think these two would be cute that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: "Would you consider going to the dance with me?"
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Unorthodox

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little idea that I had and wanted to write down. I love Jaune/Pyrrha with all my heart, but I think that Weiss and Pyrrha would be cute together as well. And if I don't create the rarepair content that I want to see, who will?
> 
> Enjoy!

Trudging her way back to the dorms, Weiss does her best to not let her dejection show on her face. After all, if she shows up back at the room in tears, her teammates will never leave her alone until they get to the bottom of it, and right now Weiss just wants to be left alone.

She's so lost in her own thoughts that she doesn't even notice Pyrrha until she runs straight into the tall redhead. Scrambling back to her feet, she immediately starts to apologize, feeling flustered. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!"

"It's quite alright," Pyrrha replies, kind as always. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Weiss insists, blushing. "I guess I was just thinking about something and got distracted, and forgot to pay attention to where I was going. Sorry again!"

"Don't worry about it. I can understand being a little lost in thought. I was taking a walk to try to clear my head, and I'm afraid I might have been a little distracted at well."

Now that Weiss thinks about it, Pyrrha does seem a little dejected. "If you don't mind me asking, is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, not really," Pyrrha says. She sighs a little. "I guess sometimes things just don't work out the way you were hoping they would."

"Believe me, I know the feeling," Weiss says with a rueful smile.

"Well, I should probably head back now. It was nice talking with you, Weiss," Pyrrha says, turning to walk away.

"Wait!" Weiss calls after her, a sudden, impulsive idea starting to form in her mind.

"Yes, Weiss? What is it?"

"I was—" She fidgets with the hem of her dress, nervous. Is this really a good idea? But a voice that sounds suspiciously like Ruby's tells her to go for it.

After all, she's already been turned down once, so what does she have to lose?

She clears her throat, tries again. "I was wondering, would you consider going to the dance with me tomorrow night?"

For a second, Pyrrha looks taken aback, and Weiss is sure that her offer is about to be rejected and she's about to be humiliated again. But then the other girl smiles. "That sounds wonderful, Weiss. I would love to go to the dance with you."

Delighted, Weiss can't help the wide grin spreading across her face. "Really? Thank you, Pyrrah!"

"I should be thanking you, Weiss, for asking me," Pyrrah replies. "I'll see you tomorrow night, then. Take care, Weiss!"

"See you tomorrow night then!" Weiss calls after her, before practically skipping all the way back to the dorm, unable to wipe the goofy grin off her face. Pyrrah said yes! She could practically sing with joy!

Oh, the dance tomorrow is going to be simply wonderful!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave a review if you enjoyed it.


End file.
